


there's only you tonight

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [67]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I only answered because you wouldn’t stop, you know I hate talking on the phone."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	there's only you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted march 22nd, 2019 when the first season was still airing

“Hey!”

“I only answered because you wouldn’t stop, you know I hate talking on the phone,” Michael grumbled. He’d finally gotten to sleep after what seemed like years of being awake. He was _finally_ feeling better about the situation with Isobel and Alex was actually speaking to him, he was actually calm enough to sleep now. Only to be _rudely_ woken up by his phone going off a million times.

“But I miss you!” Alex insisted. A tired smile tugged at Michael’s lips as he rubbed his eyes.

“Are you drunk, Alex?” Michael asked. A playful giggle rang through the phone as Michael yawned, still smiling as he listened. 

“Maybe.” Alex sang. Even though they had agreed to just be friends, Michael found himself falling for Alex in a way he never really intended to. He liked hearing him laugh and he liked that his first drunken instinct was to call him. Hell, he just liked the fact that he hung out with him at all. It was something that didn’t really mean much in the grand scheme of things, but it was a quiet reminder that someone actually wanted him around. Not for sex or not for his intelligence, but for him as a whole. _That_ made him feel 17 again.

“Why’d you call, Alex?” Michael asked, his eyes closed as got comfortable in his bed again. He had every intention of going right back to sleep once the call ended.

“I told you, I miss you! You’re, like, a sexy little alien cowboy man, and that’s _so good_.” Alex insisted, earning a small laugh from Michael. “Laugh more! I love that! Ugh, I miss you.”

“You saw me a couple days ago.”

“That’s too long!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I’ll make time.” Michael said, knowing it was sort of half-hearted. As much as he did want to see Alex too, he figured that this was nothing more than a drunken stupor. 

“Noooo, tonight. See me tonight.” Alex begged. In the background, Michael heard Maria ask who was talking to. “Michael! I know, we’re talking again! He’s so _good_!” Michael felt his stomach tie in knots, instantly melting into a teenager at the sound of Alex saying his name

“Alex, tell Maria to drive you home and I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll come over first thing and treat your hangover.” Michael insisted, still smiling at the sound of his voice.

“No, no, no, _no_. Tonight. I need to see you and, and your sexy alien cowboy body. Please? We can wake up together and cure the hangover then. It’d be _super_ … Hey. Wake up with me. Come sleep with me and wake up with me. Please, please, please, _please_. I miss you so much.” Alex slurred. Michael’s heart was beating hard in his chest, biting down on his lip. God, that was tempting.

“Alex, I want to, but you’re drunk and I’m exhausted. I really will come over in the morning.” Michael insisted. Alex groaned loudly followed by a thud and Maria saying his name. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! I just want you, but no.”

“Alex.” Michael laughed, really wishing he could just spend the night with him. But the fact is, they had other nights. On top of that, they were working on communication. Alex getting drunk wasn’t a good reason to jump into bed regardless of how much he wanted to‒in fact, it was a horrible one. “Alex, give the phone to Maria.” With another groan, he complied.

“Yes, Guerin?” Maria sighed.

“Can you please make sure he gets home alright?”

“You know I will.”

“Thank you,” Michael said, passing a few more words before she said goodbye and he got ready to hang up. That is until Alex began demanding the phone back.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he yelled even as Maria gave him the phone back. Michael rolled onto his stomach, almost wishing he’d never answered in the first place. As enjoyable as Alex could be, he hadn’t really slept in weeks.

“Alex, I’m tired, I really need to sleep.”

“Just one more thing and then you can rest your curly little head!”

The smile returned to his face as he asked, “What?”

“You promise I’ll see you in the morning?” Alex nearly whispered. Michael could picture him hunched over his phone, wearing that stupidly adorable face that made him look overly concerned even when the situation didn’t call for it. He didn’t see that face so much anymore as it was starting to be replaced with genuine smiles, but Michael held a soft spot for it. Michael had a soft spot for Alex in general.

One day hopefully, Alex wouldn’t even have to ask to see him in the morning. He’d already be there.

“I promise.”


End file.
